Contemporary cellular wireless communication systems, such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) or Long Term Evolution (LTE), include channels, such as a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH), which comprise time-frequency resources that can be shared among users by means of a scheduler. Thus, in contrast to a dedicated channel, benefits from statistical multiplexing could be achieved by a shared channel, leading to improved overall PDSCH resource utilization. To improve the utilization of the time-frequency resources in the system, it is beneficial to allocate resources to different channel types, such as between the PDSCH and the downlink control channels, in a flexible manner to reduce the number of time-frequency resources that go unused.